Granger Danger
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Collection of stories for the Hermione Granger Birthday event Granger Danger. Stars the pairing Blaise/Hermione.
1. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #5: Muggle Music Task #3:** Write about someone whose past is having an impact on their actions in the present

 **Showtime/Act 2:** What'd I Miss: Purple Velvet (object)

 **Fortnight Event: Song Lyrics:** "I'll be out the door before you wake" from 'You Could be Mine' by Guns n Roses

 **Granger Danger Birthday Event: Prompt:** Slice of Life

 **Word Count:** 620

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

It started in a Muggle bar. Brown met brown across the establishment. A coy grin played on one's face while the other gave a curious brow raise; it would be a simple game of cat and mouse.

The mouse looked innocent enough, but the form fitting, strapless blue dress hugging her slim body and the long brown curls tickling her bare shoulders were seductive in his eyes. Her smooth legs crossed over one another beckoned him in a cat-like manner.

Her eyes scanned over the long sleeve, black shirt that he wore that defined the muscles in his arms. His expensive looking tan slacks were becoming on him; she gave a teasing look of approval. The way his hair fluttered dangerously around the nape of his neck made her want to tangle her fingers around it. She knew he was the real cat, licking his lips in anticipation of catching his prey.

The mutual attraction compelled them to move closer to one another.

With their eyes communicating for them, both parties calculated ideas in their minds. Neither wanted rejection or embarrassment; and they wouldn't have been in the area if they were seeking a long term commitment.

It was unspoken verbally, but their bodies conversed in a way that both knew what the next actions would be. The mouse left first, strolling out of the door. She wouldn't have to wait long for her cat to follow in step behind her. When she pulled out her wand and looked over her shoulder; she was not disappointed.

It was mere minutes after the departure that the cat and mouse were in the mouse's flat. In one swift movement, she was against the wall, snogging her cat passionately. Their hands clung to each other, and the mouse had gotten her wish to weaving her fingers in the hair along his neck.

"Granger…" He growled lightly against her neck. His only response was a deep chuckle, so he continued with his actions. It was an instance of bliss.

When Hermione's eyes fluttered open, the sun was rising and shining through her drapes. She sat up, using her arm to hold the purple velvet over her chest and scratched through her ruffled curls. Memories of the night before danced in Hermione's mind, and a smile formed on her face.

Looking over to her side, she saw that the other side of her bed was empty; but the wrinkled sheets indicated that someone had been there before. She sighed contently and leaned back into her pillow; Hermione preferred things that way. She didn't want to wake up to face something that wouldn't progress into anything more than stolen time. However, she would be the first to admit that shagging Blaise Zabini was the best distraction from the losses she had faced as of late. Harry was gone, killed in an Auror raid. Ron died shortly after they had lost Fred in the war; no one wanted to tell her how, but it didn't take being the Brightest Witch of her Age to know what happened. With everyone else withdrawing away to grieve, Hermione took a different route. She didn't know what Zabini's reasons for initiating the game, but the physical results were so satisfactory that Hermione couldn't care.

Hermione shifted to lay on her side, running a hand over the spot that Zabini vacated hours before; she could still smell the spice and musk from his body. The next time they met, it would be exactly the same. She would be the mouse enticing the cat. After the mouse was captured, the cat would have his way and leave as the mouse recovered. That was their loveless game, and Hermione enjoyed playing it.


	2. Pillow Talk

**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **September Event: Back to School; Prompt: 15. 'I had the worst thought: I've got to spend the rest of my life with myself.' (dialogue)**

 **Granger Danger Birthday Event; Prompt: Friends Sharing a Bed**

 **Showtime/Act 1: Aaron Burr; Sir: "Talk less, smile more."**

 **Word Count: 555**

* * *

The night before graduation was meant to be a celebration among the Seventh Years, however, for two people, they were merely conversing. The one with long, curly hair was reciting her graduation speech because a certain friend of hers ungracefully passed that duty onto her. It was a complete wonder how she could write so much into the speech, and the tan man lying beside her thought the same thing. His eyes swept over her changing expressions, having a thought in his head that caused him to laugh.

She stopped her speech and looked at him with a frown. "You're laughing. Why are you laughing?"

He leaned back onto the pillow on his side dramatically. "Your speech is boriiing, so I was thinking of what to tell you and now I've got it."

An eyebrow was raised. "What would that be exactly, Blaise?" She set her roll of parchment down and placed a hand on her hip.

Blaise's features contorted with a large grin. "Talk less, smile more." He gave a playful wink and clicked his tongue.

She gasped at his answer, took the hand off her hip, and slapped his arm. "Blaise!"

"Yeow, woman!" Blaise rubbed his arm where she hit him and muttered obscenities before shaking his head. "Oh come on, Granger. You're going to be amazing on your graduation speech. Everyone knows who you are and what you've done for the entire community. You could just say 'Have a great summer' and you'll get applause."

Hermione snorted and waved his statements off dismissively. "Come off it, Blaise, this is serious business."

"Are you insinuating that I'm not a serious person?"

"That's exactly what I'm insinuating."

"That's comforting to know. One of my friends can't take me seriously."

"None of your friends take you seriously. In fact, I don't think you'll be taken serious enough to have a proper relationship."

"..." Blaise was looking up at the top of the four poster bed with a horrified expression.

Hermione watched him with an amused look on her face. "Something the matter? The truth sting a bit?" She teased.

"I had the worst thought: I've got to spend the rest of my life with myself," he said, still looking at the top of the canopy.

"Well, maybe you should increase your maturity level," Hermione suggested.

Blaise huffed and turned back to Hermione. "I'll increase the maturity level when there's a woman that is worth it."

She snorted. "I wish you the best of luck." Hermione patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Why thank you, Love," Blaise said cheekily with a hint of sarcasm. He grinned once more, looking Hermione over in the bed. "I must say that you look rather dashing on your side like that."

Her eyes narrowed slightly with a half-hearted frown."You're going to need that luck."

Blaise laughed earnestly and leaned back into the pillow. Hermione's glare changed to a look of amusement once more. If it hadn't been for the two of them becoming Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione knew that they wouldn't be sharing a bed; though that didn't make them lovers. In fact, they were only friends. Neither Ron or Harry could believe nor accept it, but times had changed; and if that meant Hermione was going to practice her speech in a bed with Blaise Zabini, so be it.


	3. The First Meeting

**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Granger Danger Birthday Event:** First Meet

 **Showtime/Act 1:** You'll Be Back: (situation) a breakup

 **Word Count:** 2,989

* * *

A woman was walking her dog along the sidewalk of Muggle London. She looked around at the clear blue skies and birds flying around the streets, pausing when her ears picked up the sound of an argument.

"Out! Get _out_ Ronald!" were the shouts of an enraged female. Shattering noises protruded through the walls of the flat the argument was happening.

"'Mione listen to me!" a male voice shouted, however any other words would be silenced by a large thump to a floor or wall.

"Do you honestly think that I would tolerate this again?" the female screamed, "And with the Patil Twins no less!"

More crashing and breaking could be heard in the flat while the woman merely watched on with wide eyes.

No later did the door to the flat crash open with a half naked, red haired man tumbling out with clothes clutched in his arms. He was running from the flock of birds that seemed to chase him away. The woman blinked as this happened; her eyes widening at the sight of the door shutting itself. She walked away muttering about too much caffeine.

Inside of the flat, the rage that fueled the woman was replaced with sadness as she slumped to her knees and poured out the rest of her heart in tears.

Even though she forced Ron out in a humiliating, Hermione was the real one humiliated. She had caught him before in other instances of infidelity, but she always turned the other cheek. With every catch went a piece of her heart. It had gotten to the point that she had to give up on any kind of relationship to be salvaged.

Hermione snorted, 'And the arse thought he would propose after being caught with the Patil twins would make everything alright.'

With a shake of her head, Hermione looked around at the carnage she caused during the spat. Her vision wasn't exactly clear thanks to the blinding tears, but it didn't matter.

"Hermione, please talk to us,"

She swiftly turned her head to her fireplace, where the head of her longtime friend was staring at her.

"Now is not the time, Harry."

"It you would just open the connection all of the way I could get through and-"

"I said I don't want to talk, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up abruptly and storming into their room. Well, her room now. There was nothing in the room with a trace of Ronald Weasley in it; and Hermione would like to keep it that way.

Rationalizing things in her mind always helped her in the past; it would certainly help her now. Her first thought shifted into the 'what now' phase. It wouldn't be in her nature to not show her face in the Ministry, where they all work in different fields; but Hermione could not deal with the whispers and talks from the other employees and civilians anymore.

It wasn't like her appeals for S.P.E.W. were getting anywhere; and as respected as Hermione should have been as a 'War Heroine,' Hermione couldn't get a single thing to go in her or the house elves' favor.

It was about time for Hermione to do something different. And what self respecting muggleborn wouldn't start looking in the Daily Prophet classifieds?

Grabbing the latest one on the bed, which seemed to be undamaged to Hermione's surprise, Hermione flipped through to the classifieds section and read through the different tasks that could occupy her time until she found something better for her career.

Her eyes stopped on an ad that said, " **Help Wanted: Governess needed for Three Year Old. Must Have Courage and Be Caring.** " Underneath were instructions as to sending the request through the Owl Post. Hermione was curious as to why the person didn't leave their name personally, and as smart as she is, Hermione should have known better than to apply for something so suspicious.

But the dark times were over, and Hermione didn't have anything to worry about that would be life-threatening. Her main objective is to get away from Ronald Weasley and repair the damage brought to her heart.

Perhaps that right tool for the job would be in the form of a child?

...oo0oo...

The pitter patter of feet echo through the halls of the large manor. Many of the paintings that used to represent ancestors were now gone. In their stead was enlarged drawings created by a child. The dark and dreary decor appeared brighter, yet still had the intimidating effect of aristocracy.

"Papa!" exclaimed the voice of a young three year old. "Papa!"

The baby boy's dark hair flittered through the wind as he ran looking for his father.

His father was sitting in his study, looming over the papers scattered in front of him. His dark, tousled hair was swept back to his neck from his constant moments of running his hand through it. His brown eyes swept over the information sitting in ink on the paper.

After his father died from 'natural causes,' Draco Malfoy had enlisted his friend Blaise Zabini as a partner to take over the business that kept the Malfoys from being bankrupt outcasts among the wizarding community. Blaise's mother was around ever so often, but the woman spent her time with Narcissa in a summer home in Paris. Unfortunately, Lady Zabini didn't leave until she was certain that her son would be married and have an heir.

It had gone according to plan, until Daphne Zabini nee Greengrass wanted something different. For the life of him, Blaise couldn't figure out what _he_ couldn't provide for Daphne to stay. He had actually grown to love the girl, yet she left him high and dry with only a note and her wedding ring.

Not that it mattered now now. What mattered was that he had a three year old son that he loved to the moon and back, but couldn't watch 24/7 thanks to his work. The House Elves could only do so much for Orion; so that left Blaise with no other choice but to seek out and hire a governess.

The only problem was that not even the finest nanny that money could buy could handle little Orion. For a baby at such a young age, Orion had managed to terrorize each and every woman, man, and teen that entered their doors until they were forced to quit; he wanted to stay with his father. Blaise's only option was to place an anonymous ad in the Daily Prophet with hopes that one day someone will have the charm and willpower he needed to help him with his son.

"Papa! Papa!" Orion had found his father, grunting as he tried to push open the large doors separating them. Blaise placed the quill down on the desk and opened the door for his son. He smiled as he scooped his son in his arms.

"What have you got here?" Blaise inquired to the baby's hand. It was clenched into a tiny fist with some paper inside.

"Cica!" the boy exclaimed with a smile, proud that he managed to do so. Blaise knew that Orion was referring to their owl Masica and that meant that what was in Orion's hand was a letter of sorts. Blaise uncurled his tiny fist and took out the paper.

Clearing his throat, Blaise read the contents of the letter, nearly dropping it from the shock and irony of it all.

Hermione Granger was applying to be his nanny; and she didn't know it yet.

...oo0oo...

Hermione was avoiding the Potters and Weasleys like the plague. She had to block the owls and howlers from passing through her windows and mail thanks to Ron and his lies. Of course none of them would believe her over him. He's the youngest boy; he's just as spoiled as Ginny was as the only girl.

Despite the situation she was in, Hermione was preparing herself for the inevitable meet of her newest opportunity to take up her time. She had sent in her resignation from her position at the Ministry, so she had no choice but to follow through with the babysitting gig.

She approached the full length mirror and examined her attire. Her long-sleeved black shirt was tucked into a grey pencil skirt while she donned black mary janes on her feet. It wasn't the ideal look for the job she's applied for, but Hermione thought that first impression was key. Another key ideal in Hermione's mind was punctuality.

From the move of the clock, it was almost time for her meeting with the employer. Hermione looked down at the response letter given to her.

 _It will be a pleasure meeting you, Miss Granger. I'm positive my child will enjoy meeting you as well. The address is given below for you to apparate, and I'll see you promptly in the afternoon at 7; that is when my son is to return home._

Hermione should have been worried given that no name was signed and the address rung familiar to her; yet she was more nervous that she was making a mistake in becoming something so trivial in the first place.

Taking a deep breath and grabbing her wand, Hermione closed her eyes and pictured the address in her mind. In the blink of an eye, Hermione was gone.

She steadied herself after arriving at the destination given to her. Hermione looked around at the warm decor and nearly froze at the name engraved on one of the paintings. Now she knew why the employer never signed their name; it was Zabini. Her head was swimming with the possibilities of danger coming from this, causing her to attempt to leave. Sadly, her attempt was made too late.

"Mother, you've returned early," Blaise Zabini sounded from the corridor.

With every sound step came the thundering pounding of her heart in her chest. Her eyes widened even more when hey met with the dark brown eyes of Blaise Zabini.

Blaise adjusted his sleeve and chuckled, "Well, you're not Mother."

Hermione would hit her head against a wall later because she could not utter a single word at the moment. Blaise's lip curled up into a smirk, and he waved his hand in her face.

"Earth to Granger," he said as the wind from the wave caused Hermione to blink and shake her head.

"Don't do that you prat," she snapped at him. Blaise merely shrugged, which made Hermione remember why she detested him and Malfoy in school. "I remember your marriage plastered over the Prophet, but I was not expecting you to be the fatherly type."

Blaise cleared his throat, "Yes, well, I make sure that my son isn't in the face of that treacherous piece of rubbish."

Hermione raised a brow, "I would think you would enjoy the spotlight?" she questioned. Blaise's face hardened, "I'd prefer _not_ to be in the spotlight as much as I can help it given my status." Hermione realized the mistake and went to apologize, but Blaise raised a hand.

"Don't bother, Granger," he told her. Hermione clamped her mouth shut and glared at him.

"Where is your son? If you even have one…" She whipped her head towards him with an astonished look, "Was this a ploy to get me alone and trap me?!"

Blaise's nose flared and he scoffed, "I never expected you to answer my ad, Granger, so why would I 'trap' you?" he asked her. He watched as her shoulders sagged at the truth of his words, but her glare didn't waver. "Also, I wouldn't lie about a child? Despite the rumors circling my mother, I don't scheme for that kind of benefit."

Hermione sighed. "I am sorry. It's just...forget it. Where's your son?"

Blaise looked at his watch and frowned. "He should be here now, actually," he replied. "Mother must have lost herself in one of the shops again." He shook his head. "Well, let's not just stand here; we'll discuss your duties in the study."

As Blaise turned on his heel and strode down the hall, Hermione shook her head at the circumstances she was in and then quickly followed behind the man. She cursed his long legs as she tried to keep up with his pace.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to what Hermione assumed was his study. Blaise pushed the doors open and Hermione followed him. She looked on in awe at the color scheme of burgundy and tan in the room. The mahogany wood complemented with the regal furniture in such a way that Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

That is, until Blaise cleared his throat. He was staring at her from behind his desk and gestured with a hand for her to have a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of her. Hermione took a seat and folded her hands over her chest.

"If your admiration of my study is finished, I'd like to discuss what I expect from you as the governess to my child," Blaise started.

Hermione couldn't hold in her snort.

Blaise eyed her. "Ever the professional, I see." Hermione glared back at him, but allowed him to continue.

"Obviously, I need you to meet Orion first. He can be a bit difficult towards new people, and I need to make sure that the two of you will even remotely get along before you're hired."

Hermione nodded, given that was all she could do. He knew of her qualifications and abilities as they went to school together. Despite their distance from one another since their graduation, Hermione's business was always plastered in the Prophet thanks to that wench Skeeter.

"If the two of you get along, the next thing will be that you'll have to live here because it will be a full time job-"

"I think not! I already have a flat, and I do not need to stay here!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up. Blaise stood up as well, clearing his throat.

"I see. Well, this didn't go far and I'll continue my search for someone with the capabilities of handling this job," Blaise said with a bit of bite in his tone.

Hermione pressed a finger in his chest, "Don't you dare-"

"I must ask you to leave."

The interruption cause Hermione's words to be caught in her throat. She cleared her throat and kept her head high before she left the manor for her bedroom.

Hermione couldn't believe that had happened to her. She actually allowed Blaise Zabini to scold her, and he was actually in the right! She sat on the floor of her bare bedroom thinking on the events of the day.

Unfortunately, the day had yet to end as there was a popping sound in her front room. Grabbing her wand, Hermione moved quietly into the living room; she sucked in a breath as she stared at the person looking at her.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, Ronald."

Before Ron could object, someone else popped in. "Granger, I believe we didn't set up on the right foot and I'd like to- Oh, hello Weasley."

Ron glared heatedly between the two. "What is this?" He demanded. "Have you been trying to get chummy with...with him?!"

Hermione folded her arms defiantly . "What I do is none of your business anymore," she told him with a cold look. Blaise clasped his hands behind his hand and took a step towards the wall.

"If that's the way you wanna play," Ron spat with his face flushed with anger. "I came to work out something with you living in the flat, but my mind is made up. It's in my name, so you'll have to find somewhere else to live."

"You can't be serious!" Hermione exclaimed; the grip on her wand was tight.

"I'm serious," Ron replied with a glare.

Blaise took a step forward and tilted his head. "That's perfectly fine," he said smoothly, "as she already has better living arrangements rather than…" Blaise looked around at the flat with a distasteful look. "...this."

Hermione frowned at Blaise's statement because he grabbed her elbow gently and apparated away from the heated scene. After the effects of apparating into Blaise's manor wore off, Hermione's frown was back in place.

"What was that?" She demanded.

Blaise shrugged lightly. "I was helping you out," he answered softly. "As for why I was there, I wanted to discuss things with you in a different setting."

She raised a brow with a questioning glance. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I don't have many options when it comes to someone caring for my son; he's rather picky."

"I wonder where he gets it from," Hermione mused.

"That is not important," Blaise retorted. "What's important is whether you'll accept this offer or not. In addition to that, I don't believe you have many options either."

The sore moment that happened nothing but minutes ago was still fresh in Hermione's mind. She sighed and looked around. "I suppose I could assist you here…"

"Perfect," Blaise said as started to walk down the hall, "I'll have the House Elves better acquaint you with things until my son finally arrives."

Hermione was about to object to having House Elves help her around, but Blaise was already gone. She huffed and folded her arms, looking around once more. If someone had told her that this would be her life four years ago, Hermione would have laughed at them and then scolded them for thinking such a thing.

She would find the good of this situation somehow; otherwise Hermione would have to accept the fact that her life was spinning in a mad carousel on full speed. She clutched her forehead with one hand when a House Elf arrived to escort her, and the poor thing wouldn't take no for an answer.

Merlin, help her.


	4. Count on You

**A/N: Written for TCH and HSWW (Challenges & Assignments) **

**(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Themed **; Prompt:** Blaise/Hermione [pairing]

 **(HSWW) Granger Danger Birthday Event; Prompt:** Soulmates

 **Around the World in Thirty One Days;** 73\. Holy See Dialogue: "He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes."

 **Showtime:** I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much: Saved (word)

 **Word Count:** 814

 **Genre:** Romance

* * *

The tiny doll-like houses were all aligned in a single fashion, reminding Hermione much of Diagon Alley. She could only see parts of the blue, green, yellow, and red painted decor thanks to the snow sticking to the homes.

It was a perfect time for Hermione to visit the Golden Lane; it had been on her list of places for a while now. Not only did it hold one of the legends of an emperor who had sought the very stone she and her friends obtained in their first year, but it was also told to be the home of Franz Kafka. The picturesque area in Prague masked the heaviness in her heart from being left by Ronald.

Hermione pushed her curls out of her face to get a better view of the castle adjacent to the houses. The bright, glistening lights danced from the various openings, bringing their shine to the street lights around her. They illuminated the snow falling to the ground that Hermione trekked through. Her steps reminded her of another time in Hogwarts, years ago; a time that her heart had yearned for another.

Foolishly, she thought her heart belonged to the youngest male Weasley and let the yearning go. Now she was in another country, trying to get over the mistake. It was an easy feat, but her eyes were betraying her; Hermione thought she saw something moving closer. Her wand instinctively came out for the defense, but the more the form became clear, the more her wand was lowered and eventually put away.

"Blaise?" Hermione said, looking to the form approaching her in the street. He sauntered to her and gave her a charming smile.

" _Mia_ , what are the odds that I would find you here?" Blaise mused.

She raised a skeptical brow, hiding the pounding in her heart while the gears in her head worked their magic. "Considering that the only person who knew of my whereabouts happens to be one of your best friends, I believe the odds were more in your favor than you want to admit." Hermione shook her head. "I should have seen this coming…"

"Can you blame a bloke for wanting to see you?"

"Yes, yes I can."

"Fair enough. I guess I might as well get on with it."

"Get on with what?"

"I still want you, Granger."

Hermione blinked in surprise. Even though she knew of his forwardness, it still came as a surprise to her on occasion. "W-What?"

Blaise reached for Hermione and pulled her closer to him. "You got away once, and I won't let it happen again. You changed me, Granger, saved me even. I could have still been a pompous fool who only cared for his looks."

"You sure you still aren't that man?" Hermione retorted with a small smile.

"You wound me," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione shook her head to deny that she would do that, but Blaise pulled her closer to him in a hug. "Don't give up on me, Granger. I've never been one to care who or what you are, and I'm learning the respectful value of lesser people–"

"Why on Earth would you think I'd give up on you, Blaise?" Hermione interrupted before his words ruined the moment, clearing her throat in his chest and taking in the smell of lime and cedarwood. She fluttered her eyes closed before he pulled away from her slightly.

"Because you've done it before," he responded softly.

Hermione bit her lip, turning away to look at the snow covered houses. "Things were different then."

"So what makes it different now?" Blaise gently gripped her chin and turned her to face him. "I still feel the same way that I felt before. That hasn't changed, and you were the one to leave me hanging that night in the rain. I'm hollow without you; touching you alone makes me feel complete. You're meant to be with me, _Mia_."

The memory pained Hermione to think of at that moment because she knew that day she crushed one heart in return for the same thing to happen to her years later. She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head.

"He was my first love," she said softly. "I couldn't choose you then."

"Choose me now." He looked into her soulful, brown eyes. "He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes."

"It won't take long," Hermione said softly.

"Promise?"

Instead of answering verbally, Hermione pressed her lips to his own. It was a swift, warm kiss compared to the frozen air surrounding them. After pulling away, Hermione leaned into his chest. A small smile graced her features as her fingers gripped the fabric of his coat.

"I promise."

Blaise ran his fingers through her hair. "I knew I could count on you, Granger."


	5. Eek! Spider!

**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Boyfriend Challenge:** You've just left for work, and you're running late, but there's a spider (or other creepy crawly) in the house the size of a dinner plate and I _need_ you to come home. Right now.

 **Granger Danger Birthday Event:** Teacher!AU

 **Around the World in Thirty One Days:** 35\. Chile - Dialogue: "Can you two just get along?"

 **Television Show of the Month: Full House;** Jessie Katsopolis: (character) Blaise Zabini, (action) playing a musical instrument, (object) guitar

 **Word count:** 1,239

* * *

Blaise looked into the mirror, adjusting his collar and making sure there wasn't a hair out of place. He brushed through his dark hair with his hand and smiled at himself.

"Are you ever going to tire of admiring yourself in the mirror?" A voice asked behind him. Blaise grinned and turned to face his roommate, who was leaning against his dresser with a mug in her hands.

"The answer to that would be a no, Mia," he said.

She looked him over in his white, fitted polo shirt and dark jeans. "I can see that."

Blaise rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "Now Hermione, don't tell me you haven't looked at yourself once in the mirror and admired yourself." He looked at her mop of dark brown curls. "From this soft, gorgeous hair to the luscious–" Blaise laughed as Hermione's cheeked reddened when she hit at him.

It was always fun to tease his roommate; though she was really more than that. Hermione was his friend and had been since they met in a store.

If it hadn't been for him trying to find a set of guitar picks for him students, he wouldn't have bumped into her.

Then he wouldn't have had a disagreement over who had actually bumped into who.

Then he wouldn't have apologized and invited her for a bite to eat. She mentioned needing somewhere else to stay after her recent row with her ex, and of course Blaise swooped in and helped her out.

Thinking on it now, Blaise thought whoever the poor sod was had really missed out on great, humorous company.

"Alright, I'll leave you be," he told her as he grabbed his guitar case and keys. "I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded with a smile. "I'll try to have something whipped up by the time you get back."

After exchanging farewells, Blaise was out the door, leaving Hermione to have the house to herself.

Hermione walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen to grab herself a bagel. She only made it to the entryway before she dropped her mug and screamed in fright.

...oo0oo...

Blaise was sitting on top of his desk with a guitar in his lap, running his fingers over the strings on the wooden instrument; its sound playing harmoniously around the room.

"And that," he said, "is how you start the first piece of the song we're learning today." He would have continued had his phone not started to buzz. He set his guitar down and reached for it.

"Ooo you're not supposed to have your phone out," a boy pointed out with a sneaky grin. Someone reached their hand out and hit his shoulder. "Ow, woman!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

She stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry while the boy glared in her direction.

Blaise shook his head at the two. "Can you two just get along? Settle down," he told them firmly before declining the call; Hermione knew not to call him while he had class. That thought alone made Blaise realize that he should probably call her back; it had to be important.

"Alright let's move on to–"

He looked down at his phone to see Hermione calling him once more. Blaise cleared his throat and stood up. "Continue practicing that hand motion," he said, "this is an important call I have to take."

As he walked out the door, Blaise could have sworn he'd heard someone say "I bet that's his ladyyy friend," which was followed by a slap. He shook his head once more before answering the phone. "What's wrong, Mia?"

" _Get here_ now," Hermione's voice said through the phone.

"That's not answering my question," Blaise retorted.

He could hear her huff before squeaking. " _There is a spider on the table_ ," she said.

Blaise blinked. She had called him...for a spider.

"Really?"

" _This is not a joke, Blaise! It's as big as the saucer!_ "

"I'm pretty sure this is a joke."

" _I swear I'm going to castrate you. Please just get home_ ," Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, it's just a spider," Blaise said in the phone. He knew he couldn't see her, but Blaise knew she was glaring at the phone; he could feel it.

" _Blaise Zabini, if you value your jewels you will march yourself home right this minute and_ –"

Blaise knew he'd regret it later, but he had to finish at least his first class before leaving the school to check on Hermione. After placing his phone on silent like it should have been, Blaise blew out a puff of air before going back into his classroom.

"Alright, so who's up for their first song?"

...oo0oo...

As soon as Blaise opened the door, he was bombarded with a small fist against his chest.

"How dare you hang up on me, not answer me, and leave me for that spider!" Hermione exclaimed as she hit him with each statement.

Blaise caught her fist on her next attempted strike and held them down to her sides. "Hermione Granger, you're one of the strongest people I've ever known, and you're letting a little spider get to you?"

She snorted angrily. "This little spider is not little whatsoever," she argued.

He gave her a skeptical look. "Where is this 'not so little' spider?"

Hermione pointed towards the kitchen. "You may need something large to kill it with."

"I'll just grab you and use you as a weapon."

She gave him a heated glare. "I hope it bites you in the arse."

Blaise placed a hand on his chest. "You wound me, Love." Chuckling to himself, Blaise walked into the kitchen, though he didn't make it as far Hermione did because the spider was sitting there waiting for one of them.

"What the _hell_ is that?" Blaise demanded.

"A spider," Hermione answered smugly.

"That's not a spider, that's a demon wearing a spider costume!"

Blaise grabbed the broom that was sitting in the corner next to the doorway, walking slowly to the table. His grip was tight as he prepared to hit the thing and hopefully kill it. However, the spider seemed to have registered the incoming attack and hopped off the table and down the hall.

Hermione had screamed and ran behind Blaise, clinging to his arm. "He's gone into my room!" She cried in horror before shaking her head. "Nu uh, I'm not staying in there and it take my life in my sleep."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Blaise asked, looking over his shoulder at her; his grip had yet to loosen on the broom.

She noticed it and gave Blaise a look. "Hope you're not a bad of a sleeper as you sound, as I'm staying in your room tonight."

Blaise looked offended by her comment, but nonetheless conceded to her request. "I hope you're not going to be as wild as I've seen you sleep before."

Her eyes cut to Blaise dangerously. " _Excuse_ me?"

"Have I ever said how lovely your curls look?"

He could practically feel the heat from her eyes narrowing at him, but Blaise merely grinned and shrugged.

Needless to say, because of the spider, Blaise and Hermione were fighting one another in their sleep.

After they woke up the next day restless, they found the spider sitting on Hermione's pillow with two more smaller ones next to it.

The two agreed that they should call an exterminator.


	6. A Night in the Office

**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and THC**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Drabble **; Prompt:** "I never saw him/her again" [speech]

 **(HSWW) AU of the Week:** Gender Swap!AU

 **Granger Danger:** Gender Swap!AU

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 128\. Norway - AU: Noir!AU

 **Word Count:** 900

* * *

The rain was pounding against the window with wind as its companion, whistling in my ear. It was dark outside, matching the despair I felt inside for working nights like these. There was no one else to blame but myself; I couldn't deny the dame the time to vent and grieve if she wanted it. She had called me at the last minute; she was very lucky that I always pick up my phone.

I glance at my watch, looking at the silver hands ticking and moving across the numbers tucked inside the glass; all I could do is wait.

As I waited, I leaned back in my chair and pivoted my head to glance at the window. Even with the wind and rain causing a ruckus, I could still see my reflection in the window.

Damn I look tired. My chestnut brown curly locks on top of my head were unruly enough; being here all day caused the parts I did manage to slick back to twist right back into its place. I sighed and ran a hand through the mess, examining the rest of my features.

There were bags forming under my eyes, taking away from the charm I get from the women who always complimented me by saying, "Your eyes look like chocolate. I could just nibble on them!" Granted it's not my favorite thing to hear from a dame, but they're looking at my eyes nonetheless.

My eyes curved down to the bridge of my nose to the curve of my thin lips. I didn't get farther than that because there was another form in the window. I swiftly turn my head to face the woman, and by God I was speechless.

She was a tall woman with legs that went for miles. Her mocha skin was kissed with just the right angle of light that I could have taken her picture if I wanted. Her hair was black and cascaded in waves down her shoulders like a soft waterfall. Those beautiful brown eyes had me transfixed in the most unprofessional manner that I was disappointed in myself.

I shook my head and cleared my throat, extending my hand to the dark beauty. I took the opportunity and admired the sleeveless, deep blue dress she wore. I am surprised by the look of those black heels she donned on her feet that I didn't hear her enter.

"Ms. Zabini," I addressed her.

She gave me the most enticing smile that I began to feel flustered. In my years of this profession, no one had ever gotten me that way. "Mr. Granger, please call me Blaise," she said. "I'm sorry that I called on such short notice, but I had to get this off my chest." She emphasized her point to me by placing her hands to her ample chest. Then I noticed she had a fag in between her fingers; I made sure to have a match ready for her.

"What can I do for you?" I asked her.

She looked down before taking a seat on the duvet couch and dangling the fag outwardly. "Have a light?"

I strike the match instantly and held the flame out for her. She leaned forward to light her item and pressed her lips around the butt of it. She took a deep breath of the cigarette and then exhaled before sitting back down.

"You're the shrink, right?" She clarified.

"I am, Ms. Blaise," I said.

"Just Blaise, dear," she told me before leaning on the arm on the couch and crossing her legs. "I just have this thing on my mind, and I wanted to speak to someone...anyone about it."

I ruffled my dark slacks underneath my desk and clasped my hands together on top of it. "I'm here to listen."

She blew smoke into the air with a faint smile before laying completely on the couch. "Good. Here's the thing. I was walking home one evening after my shift at the diner, and I thought I heard something weird going on in the alley. Momma always told me that going in alleyways alone wasn't safe, but I couldn't just leave without finding out if someone was safe, see…"

I listened to her story darkening after that. She went into the detail of finding a body mutilated and a dark man running from the scene. At some point I had taken the notepad sitting next to my lamp on my desk and a pen and began writing.

"I never saw him again," Blaise said, "and it's been on my mind since." She stopped talking and examined me; I stopped writing and examined her.

"Did you inform the authorities of this?" I asked her.

"You're someone of authority, aren't you?" Blaise asked me. She sat up from the couch and stood up, sauntering over to my desk and reaching a hand out for my hand. "So you'll tell them for me."

My brows furrowed. I had listened to this woman all night about the horror she had seen, yet nothing seemed to change since I first looked at her. "Being honest here, Ms. Blaise, I don't understand why you chose me as I don't think I can help you given you didn't give me anything to help you with."

She leaned forward at my ear. "I gave you everything." She left my office, leaving me alone to my thoughts.


	7. A Way With Words

**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #7: A Study of Magical Healing: Anapneo;** Task: Write about a person who finds a way to breathe again.

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** Turkmenistan - Colour: tan

 **Halloween Bingo:** 11\. (color) black

 **Granger Danger:** Motherhood

 **Word Count:** 614

* * *

Amelie was not a bad child. She was one the epitome of darling from the top of her curly black hair to the bottom of her tan feet.

However, there was one thing that Amelie did often, and that was saying the darndest things.

* * *

"Amelie, it is not nice to tell someone to shut up," Hermione scolded her daughter before taking her hand. Amelie was pouting and glancing up at her mother until they arrived in her bedroom. Hermione placed her hands on Amelie's shoulders and faced her. "You're not going to say those words again are you?"

Amelie looked down at the floor before staring at Hermione with wide eyes. "No ma'am," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Good girl," Hermione ruffled her daughter's hair. "Now let's get cleaned up for dinner. Your brother and father are going to be waiting."

0...0...0

Dinner came around and Hermione, Blaise, Amelie, and Xander were sitting at the table. Hermione and Blaise were listening to Xander talking about something. Amelie was biting her lip again, looking at her parents before slapping her hand on the table.

"Silence you peasant!"

It was completely unexpected, unfortunately, Blaise was drinking from his glass when the outburst sounded, causing the liquid to go down the wrong pipe and Blaise to begin coughing for breath.

Hermione moved out of her chair to Blaise's side to pat his back so he could breathe. She looked at Amelie with a frown. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Amelie frowned as well and huffed. "You told me that shut up is bad and Xander wouldn't stop talking!" She pointed towards her brother, who was sporting an annoyed expression on his face.

Blaise could finally breathe and shook his head. Hermione sighed. "You know, I blame you for this," she told him.

Blaise snorted. "I do nothing of the sort."

"You do everything of the sort," Hermione countered.

There was hope that Amelie wouldn't make those kinds of outbursts again. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

* * *

A week later, Neville had come for a visit to the family. They were sitting at the dining table as he was talking about his

"There's been readings of magic in a muggle neighborhood, and Harry thinks it's a muggle tampering with things he shouldn't," Neville explained, scratching his cheek. "It's my last assignment and I wanna get this taken care of with less magic as possible with the neighborhood it's in." He patted his side where the handcuffs were sitting. "So I'm gonna use these."

Amelie had ducked her head under the table to see what Neville had patted and saw the handcuffs. She gasped excitedly and sat back up clapping. "Mummy and Daddy have some of those!"

Hermione was mid-bite when Amelie made the exclamation; she dropped her fork, and her eyes were wide. Blaise, the unfortunate soul, was sipping from his glass before he choked on his drink. He tapped on his chest, trying to regain his ability to breathe.

Xander quietly excused himself from the room; that was not what he wanted to hear, know, or picture in his mind.

Neville cleared his throat, pink tinting his cheeks. "Erm...right…"

Amelie looked at everyone with a frown. "What? I was looking for you and I saw them sitting on the big chair."

Blaise stood up. "Alright, I'm going to take Amelie for her playdate."

Hermione nodded silently, glancing over to Neville who had stood up as well. "She's outspoken," he commented with a shaky chuckle.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know where she gets it from."

Neville raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Really?"

She glared halfheartedly at him.


	8. Yo Ho Ho

**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #8: A Study of Magical Objects: Task 2: Write about falling in love with someone only after they wear a specific item of clothing or jewelry.**

 **Granger Danger: Pirate!AU**

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days: 132. Panama - AU: Pirates!AU**

 **National Princess Day: Adora - She-Ra - Write about a kidnapping**

 **Word count: 1,882**

* * *

"Unhand me this _instant_!" Hermione demanded to the large, muscled man that had her throw over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She struggled, trying to kick and hit for her life, but it did nothing to him. Hermione tried biting him once, but all it did was cause her bum to be smacked, so embarrassment won over.

All around her, the city was going in ruin and flames. She could do nothing to protect her papa or the small shop they owned. Instead, Hermione was turned into the damsel in the stories she was always told before bedtime.

Little did Hermione know that the life she would soon be forced to live would be the life she would thoroughly enjoy.

* * *

The crashing sounds of swords hitting one another filled Hermione's ears from the brig. It was moldy, dusty, and incredibly disgusting where she was sitting; she had to bunch up the rest of her dress to clean up the spot she was sitting in.

She cradled her arms in on the bench, looking around at the emptiness surrounding her. Somehow she was the only captive throughout the raid, how convenient. Hermione snorted to herself at the thought before the clanging above stopped, followed by an uproar of cheers and whoops.

Hermione feared what that could actually mean, but her fear was shifted into another direction when the door to the surface was opened and stomps were made down the rickety stairs. Hermione's breath hitched with a large, burly man with hair grown all over his face leered through the cell bars.

She couldn't tell the color of his eyes, nor did she want to because he was unlocking the door. Her heart pounded sporadically in her chest as he approached her slowly, fingers wiggling in anticipation.

"I'm gonna have some fun with the likes of ya," his raspy voice said, "you _were_ part of my find, after all, poppet."

"S-Stay away from me!" Hermione demanded, scrambling to her feet. She didn't have anything to protect herself with, but Hermione was not going to just let this man get her easily. Hermione kicked at his shin, and it connected.

The man went down and wrapped his hand around his shin. "Yer goin' ta pay for that!" he shouted, reaching for her again.

Hermione pushed by him out of the brig, running up the stairs as fast as she could. Her mind was so focused on getting away from the pirate that she forgot where she was in the first place.

Blinking her eyes in realization, Hermione turned around to face many more pirates and the open sea; she was far from home.

Hermione backed up shakily as ravenous expressions were seen on the men's faces. "Stay back!" she warned, but a disheveled young lady like herself was hardly threatening in the presence of these men.

Her back hit something–rather someone–hard, and Hermione turned around slowly. Her breath hitched once more when she came face to face with another pirate.

He was tall with mocha skin smeared with soot from where Hermione could see. His clothes were just as dirty as the other pirates, but he had a more commanding presence. Hermione concluded it was the large hat that he wore atop his head that held a large feather atop of it. His slanted, dark brown eyes bore into her own, and Hermione gulped.

"Terribly sorry," she said, "if you l-let me go, I won't tell anything." Hermione looked around frantically.

At her statement, the man burst into a deep laughter, prompting the rest of the men behind him to follow suit. Hermione frowned and folded her arms. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You're funny," he answered, tipping his hat to her. "You're not going anywhere, love."

"W-Why not?" she asked.

"You're much too far from home," he said, "and there's no take backs."

Hermione stomped her foot. "That is highly unfair!"

He looked at her. "Life ain't fair." He was about to turn away when the man that Hermione had kicked had finally managed to go come up the stairs. His face held a dangerous, threatening expression for Hermione.

"I said yer goin' ta pay for that," the pirate gruffed until he met the narrowed eyes of the man Hermione was talking to. "Cap'n," the pirate said, bowing his head.

Hermione's lips parted slightly at the man, and she backed slightly into him. Her first thought was to plead for her life, but her second thought slapped her first thought. She was stronger than this, and she was going to prove it.

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened her posture; she would not be easily frightened. The 'captain' was watching her and chuckled. "I'll take it from here, Master Crabbe."

The pirate addressed as Master Crabbe stuttered. "B-But Cap'n," he started but the captain held his hand up.

"I said I'll take it from here," he said with a tone of finality. "That goes for the whole lot of you," he directed his attention to the crew of the ship. "She is not to be harmed while she is here."

Hermione met the captain's eyes as he held his dirtied hand out to her. "Come with me."

Everything in her being told her not to accept his hand, but then the thought of this man being her ticket to freedom crossed her mind; she had no other options.

She nodded curtly and took his hand, and he led her to what she assumed to be the main chambers. Before he went to shut the door, Hermione heard him bark, "Back to work ye scurvy dogs!"

' _What did I get myself into?'_ she wondered as the door was closed behind her.

* * *

Months had passed, as far as Hermione could tell, and she found herself getting accustomed to the lifestyle of a pirate. She learned of the captain's name being Blaise during their first meeting in his quarters.

 _He was approaching her slowly, and Hermione instinctively backed away until she reached a wall. She felt nothing close to her that she could use as a weapon and cursed under her breath._

" _Such actions towards your savior?" he asked with a brow raised._

" _Savior," Hermione repeated in an offended tone. "You captured me! Destroyed the one place I called home and I don't even know your name!"_

" _It's Blaise," he said._

" _Furthermore, you–" Hermione blinked in confusion. "What?"_

" _My name, love," he said as he took his hat off with a bow, "is Captain Blaise Zabini at your service."_

 _She was gaping like a fish, trying to respond to him but couldn't find the words she wanted to use first. Instead, she slapped his arm._

" _Fiery as ever," Captain Blaise said as he rubbed his arm chuckling. "That'll make a fine addition to the crew!"_

" _What!" Hermione exclaimed._

He meant it too, and Hermione was immediately trained in combat to protect herself on the sea. There were two things that Hermione wanted. She wanted to know why he was so keen on keeping her safe and part of his crew. Captain Blaise was always looking at her with a strange look in his eye, and Hermione had to figure out what it meant.

The other thing she wanted was better attire. The rags she was given weren't meant for her size since they were pieces that the crew couldn't wear anymore, and they hung on her body. However, the thing she wanted most was to try on Captain Blaise's hat.

Somehow, despite the raids and pillages they went on, his hat always remained in tiptop shape. It was gorgeous in Hermione's eyes from the blue and black material used, gold trimming, and perfect curves to the large, white feather that sat through the ribbon.

While they were all gone doing God knows what at the port (something that wasn't suitable for a lady like her), Hermione would grab for his hat and try it on for herself. Hearing nothing but silence on the ship, Hermione slipped into Captain Blaise's quarters and went for the treasure before her eyes.

Hermione stared at it in awe and lifted the hat, placing it on top of her head. It didn't fit completely, but thanks to her wild curls it fit well enough. Hermione unsheathed the sword that was given to her and stared at her reflection with the hat inside.

Her grin was large, but immediately dropped at the sudden voice inside the private quarters. "I wondered if it were me or me hat that you were staring at so much," Captain Blaise said.

"I-I was just…" Hermione trailed off before looking down sheepishly. Captain Blaise set his sack of what Hermione assumed to be coins down and stepped to Hermione. He reached for her with his hand and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"I must admit," he started, "I thought I was the only one who would look so good in my hat."

Hermione's cheeks flushed; she couldn't believe her ears that he was giving her a compliment. "I can give this back to you now," she said reaching to take off his hat, but Captain Blaise grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No need," he said, "I would rather you wear it in this moment."

"A-Alright–EE!" Hermione was lifted into Captain Blaise's arms and pressed against his quarter walls. Her eyes were wide and her mind was swimming with wonders; but they were immediately halted when Captain Blaise's lips were on hers.

' _They're warmer than I thought…'_ Hermione thought as her eyes were fluttering to a close. The kiss was tender and caring, something that Hermione wouldn't have actually believed to come from a pirate. Yet here she was, sharing this moment with the captain of a pirate ship because he caught her wearing his hat.

The kiss ended sooner than Hermione wanted it too, but it was more than she ever imagined. Her eyes opened once more to meet his and the sly expression on his face. He reached for his hat on her head and took it off, placing it back on top of his own head.

"How would you like to become my Second in Command?" Captain Blaise asked her.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked astonishedly. "What could I possibly give to benefit you as your Second in Command?"

"For one thing…" Captain Blaise set her down and tilted his head, "...I find myself fancying your company more, so you being in that position would keep you closer to me at all times."

Hermione gulped, listening to his words with reddening cheeks. "And what else?"

"Another thing, you'll have more access to my hat by staying in my sleeping quarters." Captain Blaise wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. Hermione made a small squeaking sound as he chuckled. "And now that I've seen it, I love seeing you in my hat."

His breath was on her neck because he had leaned into her ear to say the last bit. Hermione felt shivers down her spin, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. With every possible answer going through Hermione's mind, only one managed to make its way out whether Hermione knew it a good or bad one.

"How could I say no?"


End file.
